


Dreams and Swordsmen

by Chikabow



Series: Childhood Summer Stories [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jeno and Doyoung are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Jeno's days are full of adventures





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno is 10. Doyoung and Taeyong are their actual ages.

If they were silent, they would be able to hear the sea in the direction of the shrubs. A large extension of shrubs and bushes separated the beach from the pine forest they wandered about. 

 

Jeno is holding Taeyong’s hand while pulling him to check out things he wants to see. Sometimes a tree that looks cool and other times a pinecone that Jeno deems pretty. 

 

Doyoung is the one suffering, though. He’s walking steadily behind them, carrying the heavy backpack with all their things. But he doesn’t mind, following Jeno around would be as tiring. Taeyong seems happy to do it and Jeno even happier.

 

At some point, Jeno’s interest shifts into a branch that he can use as a pretend sword. And that’s what he does. He challenges Taeyong to a sword fight. Taeyong picks up his own weapon and prepares to defend against Jeno’s attacks.

 

Realistically, Taeyong knows that Jeno’s branch won’t hurt him if it hits him, especially with Jeno’s strength. So he’s happy to just defend and occasionally throw some purposely missed attacks. This way no one gets hurt and more importantly, no one’s grounded by Doyoung. 

 

Jeno’s been very into fantasy children’s books and tv shows, so Doyoung decides to play into his brother’s theatrics.

 

“Sir Jeno, I beg you let this weary merchant pass and set camp. Then he’ll be able to set down his wares and be of service to you.”

 

Jeno laughs and concedes passage, standing down from his duel. 

 

When Doyoung passes and puts the heavy backpack down, Jeno retakes the attack and Taeyong must once again fend for himself. Doyoung takes his beach towel from the backpack and places it on the ground, sitting on it.

 

It makes him extremely happy that Jeno likes Taeyong. He’s greatly thankful that Taeyong genuinely likes spending time and playing with Jeno. When his parents asked for him to take care of Jeno while they were away, he was worried. But when Taeyong offered himself to help Doyoung, things became much easier. Jeno himself prefered it this way. He’s a perky and sociable kid. For him, the more, really is the merrier.

 

The sun was already at its zenith and Doyoung was hungry from all the walking. They had walked through the town and its neighbouring forest all morning with little to no stops. He starts unpacking until he can take out the neatly packaged sandwiches Taeyong made in the morning. After finishing his first, he calls Jeno.

 

“Jeno, aren’t you hungry? Come eat.”

 

And Jeno’s there shortly after. He was hungry and when food was involved, you could bet he’d be there in an instant.

 

Jeno sits down besides Doyoung and starts eating away while retelling his battle with Taeyong, so his brother would know of his achievements.

 

Taeyong asks Doyoung for water and chugs almost half the bottle. While the trees give a pleasant cover from the sun, it was still hot. He then sits on a stump near but quickly gets up again when something catches his attention. He walks to it and picks it up. At first look, it’s just a normal branch that fell from a tree.

 

That thought makes Doyoung look up in fear something would fall on them while they picnicked. 

 

Taeyong goes to them and asks Doyoung to give him his swiss army knife from the backpack. Doyoung obliges but asks,

 

“What are you doing? Aren’t you going to ruin the blades?”

 

Taeyong sits back on the stump and takes out the wood saw to cut the excess in length.

 

“Nah, this wood isn’t too hard nor too thick.”

 

The excess is cut off and falls at Taeyong’s feet. He switches to a blade with which he can start carving.

 

“And besides, this is a good knife. It was made for tougher jobs.”

 

Jeno asks Doyoung what Taeyong’s doing and the only answer he gets is a “I don’t know either.”

 

When both of them are finished eating, they decide to play cards while Taeyong’s chips away at the wood.

 

Taeyong’s craft began to take form as he nicked at the upper side of the round branch, progressively flattening it. Doyoung could see now that it was a blade of sorts. Was Taeyong crafting a sword?

 

He next changed tools to a perforating one and at the top of the supposed hilt he made a hole. He then picked up a twig and placed it in the recently drilled hole. It would serve as the sword’s cross-guard. But it wouldn't stay there unless fixed.

 

Taeyong looked around looking for something to secure it. When he didn’t find it, he got up and ran back the way they were coming from.

 

“Where did Taeyongie go?”

 

“I don’t know. He gets in his own world when he’s focused on his stuff. He’ll run off and not tell you where to. But he doesn’t even notice it.”

 

“Is he coming back?”

 

Doyoung realizes that to Jeno, his explanation makes it seem like Taeyong just goes away for a long period without telling anyone.

 

“Of course he is. He wouldn’t go away and not say anything. He’s probably just looking for something he needs. He’ll be back soon.”

 

Jeno makes a pensive face for a while but quickly focuses back on the cards in his hand.

 

When Taeyong is back, his craft seems to be finished, but he hides it behind his back.

 

“Sorry, I had to go get some of that abandoned fishing net we passed through back there.” He laughs, noticing he had left without telling Doyoung where he was going. “Jeno, come here.”

 

Jeno drops the cards on the towel and stands in front of Taeyong excitedly. He didn’t pay close attention to what Taeyong was doing, so it’d be a complete surprise for him.

 

“Here you go. I hope you enjoy it.” 

 

Jeno’s face lights up at the sight in front of him. He takes the sword in his hands and slashes the air nearby, giving it a try. It was still a slightly rounded wooden sword, without a sharp edge it wouldn’t hurt anyone. But that was completely indifferent to Jeno at that moment.

 

“Jeno pay close attention to me.” Taeyong puts his hand on Jeno’s shoulder, making him pay attention. “You have to promise me you’ll be careful, otherwise we’ll both be in trouble.”

 

Jeno nods in accordance.

 

“Only wield it by the handle, don’t touch the blade. You might get a splinter. When we get home, I’ll make it smooth, but for now, don’t touch it.”

 

Taeyong is worried his warnings are not being received by Jeno. The boy’s too excited.

 

“Do you promise me, Jeno?”

 

“Yes. Taeyongie.” He hugs Taeyong. “I won’t touch the blade.”

 

Taeyong pats Jeno’s hair and the boy’s off playing with the sword, running around fighting imaginary opponents.

 

Taeyong sits on the towel with Doyoung.

 

“I’m sorry, I know I should’ve asked your permission before-”

 

Doyoung cuts him off with a quick kiss.

 

“Taeyong, shut up. I know you’d never put Jeno in harm's way. The fact that you took the time to carve out a sword from a branch for Jeno? You have no idea how much it means to me.”

 

Doyoung takes Taeyong’s hands in his.

 

“Really, I mean it. Thank you so much.”

 

Taeyong is surprised with Doyoung’s reaction. He was used to Doyoung’s passionate outbursts, but with Jeno, Doyoung was much more careful. 

 

“I’m glad you’re not mad. And that it made you happy.”

 

Shortly after, they pack and resume walking. Jeno always at the front, scouting with his new weapon. Taeyong eats his lunch on the way.

 

Eventually, they agree that going to the sea is long overdue and try to find a spot where people could cross from the forest to the beach. Indicated by less vegetation and footprints on the appearing sand, they cross into the beach.

 

They have that part of the beach mostly to themselves. They put down their things and Jeno thrusts his sword into the soft, dry sand, at his brother’s suggestion so no curious passerby would take it.

 

Taking off his shirt, Jeno challenges them,

 

“Race you to the water.”

 

Already behind, the older two look at each other and quickly take of their shirts, feel their trunks’ pockets for any item, and run to catch up with Jeno. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno’s array of differently coloured crayons lay upon the dinner table. If Doyoung were to ask himself if that was practical, the answer would be no. But he knew pragmatism was far from being a priority in Jeno’s life.

 

“Dodo, can you pass me the red crayon?” He requests and Doyoung feels obliged to gather every crayon that is out of Jeno’s reach and tuck them in their box.

 

“Don’t spread everything over the table. How will you reach the crayons you want if they’re so far away?” Doyoung asks. “And besides, someone else might want to use the table as well. Keep your things on your side of the table.”

 

Jeno pouts but complies with his brother’s request. He took the crayons out of the box and spread them on the table again, but this time, they remained near him.

 

Doyoung sighed. At least he kept the crayons near him.

 

Taeyong was leaning against the balcony with the half-humid cloth in his hands, waiting for Doyoung to keep doing the dishes.

 

Ever since they were staying there, just the three of them, they had fallen into a routine. 

 

They got back from the beach and Taeyong would take a shower, Jeno would watch TV and Doyoung would go grocery shopping if needed. Otherwise he’d make Jeno company. Then Jeno would shower and Taeyong would get started on dinner. After Jeno was done but before he could leave the bathroom in a hurry, Doyoung would make sure he had dried his hair. That part usually ended with Doyoung rubbing Jeno’s towel on his head and a lot of complaining.

 

After that it was Doyoung’s turn to shower and Jeno would help Taeyong set the table and finish dinner. Then after Doyoung was done (and dried his hair as well in fear that he’d have to hear Jeno complain again for half an hour about how he was allowed to not dry his hair), dinner would be ready and they’d attack it voraciously. The beach days were tiring.

 

Then, Doyoung would clean the dishes and Taeyong would dry them. Jeno usually brought something downstairs to entertain himself. Sometimes it was a children’s book, others his drawing pad. That was what he had chosen that day.

 

“Sorry.” Doyoung says to Taeyong and continues washing the dishes.

 

The water running and the crayons colouring the paper were the only sounds for a while, but even if Jeno was entertained, said entertainment would suffer a lot of pauses. Jeno was a talkative kid and if he had someone to converse with, he would.

 

“What are we going to do tomorrow, hyungs?”

 

Doyoung and Taeyong look at each other with the same questioning look. They have no idea. If they were to plan something for the next day, they usually did it when Jeno was already sleeping. They’d sit in the living room, relaxing, and they’d talk. What to do on the next day was usually a topic.

 

“I don’t know, Jeno. Do you want to do anything specific?” Taeyong asks.

 

“Oh!” Jeno exclaims like he just found the key to the lottery. “Can we use that boat we have in the storage?”

 

Doyoung’s face shows immediate apprehension. 

 

“That depends on what your brother says.” Taeyong answers. He knew Doyoung appreciated being able to make the decisions regarding Jeno himself and he respected that.

 

“I’ll call mom and dad tonight and ask them if we can use the canoe but I don’t promise anything.” Doyoung’s not completely against the idea. The sea around those parts is calm and Taeyong’s there. If Jeno’s between him and Taeyong there’s not much that can go wrong. So he’s willing to take the chance. He thinks Jeno deserves it.

 

“Please Please Please Please!” Jeno begs. “Look!”

 

He turns the pad to show them what he had been drawing. Doyoung turns off the tap.

 

“It’s us! We’re on a ship and we have swords like the one Taeyongie made! We’re fighting the evil pirates!”

 

“Oh that’s so cool!” Taeyong exclaims. “Are we winning?”

 

“Of course! These pesky pirates have no chance against us.”

 

Doyoung reopens the tap to clean the last dish and passes it on to Taeyong for him to dry it.

 

“You know what?” He asks Jeno who immediately gets expectant. “It’s time for you to go to sleep.”

 

Jeno’s expression quickly changes into upset. He’s aware that protests are in vain. He’s still to win this battle with Doyoung.

 

“If you want me to call mom and dad so we can use the canoe tomorrow, you have to go to sleep now.” 

 

Taeyong sides with Doyoung.

 

“He’s right. You need to rest or else how will you have energy to row tomorrow? You expect us to do all the work?” 

 

Now it’s a feeling of utmost betrayal what Jeno shows. Eventually he gives up and accepts it. He’s very tired too, but it’s a question of pride. He collects all the crayons in their box and closes the drawing pad. He picks it all up and starts making his way out of the kitchen but not before taunting Doyoung.

 

“Okay, fine. But only because Taeyong said so.” He sticks his tongue out at his brother. 

 

Doyoung takes the cloth from Taeyong’s hand and playfully whips Jeno’s butt.

 

“You brat!”

 

Jeno’s already in escape mode but Doyoung orders him to stop.

 

“Jeno, say goodnight to Taeyong.”

 

Jeno pouts but places his things in the counter. He hugs Taeyong’s legs and nuzzles them.

 

“Goodnight Taeyongie. Take care of Dodo.”

 

Taeyong ruffles Jeno’s hair.

 

“I will. Have a good night and sweet dreams, Jeno.”

 

Jeno detaches, picks up his things and runs up the stairs.

 

“Dress your pajamas and I’ll be up in five.” Doyoung yells.

 

Doyoung sighs. It isn’t only Jeno who’s tired from a whole day outdoors. He lets himself fall onto Taeyong who holds him, petting his back.

 

“Your brother is so adorable.” Taeyong states.

 

“Yeah, to you.”

 

“He loves you very much. As much as you love him.”

 

Doyoung hits Taeyong’s chest in protest.

 

“Shut up. Don’t make me soft.”

 

Taeyong laughs and pushes Doyoung to stand up. 

 

“Go tuck him in so we can go rest too. You need it badly.”

 

“Fine, I’m going.”

 

The tiredness is really catching up with him and going up the stairs is more difficult than he feels it should be.

 

He knocks at Jeno’s door and asks him if he’s ready. When the affirmative answer is given, he enters the room. Jeno is already sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes after yawning. Doyoung takes a seat on the bed and places a hand on Jeno’s figure underneath the covers.

 

“Today was a long day wasn’t it?” He asks and Jeno nods in response. 

 

Doyoung notices the sword crafted by Taeyong sitting against the wall, below the big window he still has to close. If Jeno woke up with the sun, so would they.

 

The sword changed since the last time Doyoung saw it. The fishing net had been replaced by a firmer cord. It made the sword look more serious. Both the blade and the hilt were now smooth, like Taeyong said he’d make them when they got home. He must have gone to the workshop in the back when Jeno was finishing taking his shower and Doyoung starting his. Doyoung had no idea what tools his dad kept there but apparently, Taeyong did.

 

“Did you thank Taeyong for making you that sword?”

 

“Yes.” Jeno answers. “When you were showering we talked about what we did today and he gave me the sword back after working on it again. I thanked him a lot. I really did.”

 

Doyoung laughs.

 

“I believe you.”

 

Jeno closes his eyes for ten seconds but then he tugs at the hem of Doyoung’s sleeve.

 

“Dodo?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Jeno uncovers himself, crawls next to his brother and hugs him.

 

“I really like Taeyongie… I want us to stay together forever.”

 

Doyoung’s taken aback with Jeno’s words. He thinks his heart might burst right there and then. He smiles reassuringly. 

 

“We will, Jeno. We will.” He kisses Jeno’s head. “Now let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day.”

 

“Ok.” 

 

Jeno returns to under the covers and Doyoung tucks him in. He closes the blinds and draws the curtains.

 

He gets to the door and turns off the lights before whispering one last “good night” and closing the door softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
